vexilliumfandomcom-20200214-history
Amanda Takanagiwa
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Amanda Takanagiwa |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" December 21, 279 AP Kimichouko, Chungxiang - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" Two-time race winner - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 42 (Keltzin Harrysun Motorsports - |- colspan="1" 317AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 96th of 110 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 63rd (315AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 317AP Port Julian 300 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" 314AP Star City 400 - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" 317AP Port Julian 300 - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 32 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 2 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 4 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 8 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 0 - |- |} Amanda Takanagiwa (formerly Amanda Takanagi Wang and Amanda Takanagiwang, born on December 21, 279 AP) is a Chungese former race car driver in the RZOEAZ and former race car driver in the defunct Formula 1 series as well as ICARA. She most recently drove the No. 42 Pratts/Keltzin Industries Straymahq for Keltzin Harrysun Motorsports She resides in her hometown of record in Chungxiang... or so we all assume. Her marital status is unknown - a gaping black hole in the fans' understanding and embracing of their beloved "A-Tak." Or actually it hasn't really been publicised in RZOEAZ circles, but she has been married since 309 and is the parent of two adopted daugthers, Midori and Satori. Name Change Amanda was born Amanda Takanagi Wang and began her racing career under that name, but since everyone kept referring to her as Amanda Wang, she decided to go by Takanagiwang instead, which is the name she used during the short stint in Formula 1. She later decided to shorten her name to simply Takanagiwa. Formula 1 Career 301 Season A-Tak was appointed as driver of the Chungese Maiden Team in the final season of the ill-fated Formula 1 Series, and showed some promising pace, but failed to score any points in the 4 races that were held before the series finally folded due to poor leadership and ensuing legal battles about commercial rights. ICARA Career 308AP Season During the RZOEAZ hiatus from 306AP to 311AP, Amanda was a surprise appointment to take over Ania Satu's seat at Chimalli-Vomeku. Thanks to her previous open-wheel experience, she hit the ground running even as a rookie, scoring a podium finish in just her second race, and defeating her more experienced team mate I. C. Atalatl in the final season standings, where she took 21st place, earning the Rookie of the Year Award. 309AP Season The 309 ICARA season proved to be a breakthrough year for Takanagiwa, as she became the third woman to win a race in ICARA at the GP of Niokolo Koba, and repeated the feat when winning the prestigious Chromium 500 before her adoring home crowd. She also earned her first pole position, and would finish the year's standings in 10th place. Career Stats RZOEAZ Career 313AP Season Following the Cruisana 500, Kerner-Taffen Racing signed "A-Tak" to replace failing Zartanian veteran Wayne Canderola, who had failed to qualify for the majority of the races to that point in the season. 314AP Season 317AP Season In 317AP, teammates and spouses Nadjia Kiji and Takanagiwa have continued to fall short of the team's hopes. Takanagiwa picked up her first victory in a few years, but woefully underperformed the rest of the season, resulting in a 96th-place points finish out of 110 drivers. Following the end of the season, both Kiji and Takanagiwa released a joint statement announcing their retirement from stock car racing. "Spending our final active year together as team-mates has been a wonderful and fitting conclusion to our illustrious careers, and we are thankful to Keltzin Harrysun Motorsports for providing us with that opportunity. After so many years on the track, we now feel it is time to take a step back and concentrate more on our twin daughters Midori and Satori (Takanakiji), and supporting their own burgeoning racing careers as they are beginning to compete in junior formulas. We will continue to be actively involved in motorsports and the RZOEAZ, and will always be there for our fans and supporters over the years. Thank you all for your support and love!" Career Stats Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports Category:People Category:Greater Burovian Realm